Land Ho
This is when our heroes reached Pangea in The Magic of Friendship. The next morning, Panchito Pistoles and José Carioca are on the look out on the Crow's Nest, Then they saw the Island of Pangea. Panchito Pistoles: Land Ho! José Carioca: We've made it, Shining Armor, The Island of Pangea! Shining Armor: Do you know what this means? Twilight Sparkle: We'll find the treasures. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Alright, Princess Trixie, You and Sunset lead and we'll fallow! Trixie: It will be our pleasure, Oswald! Whizzer: Oh boy, I'm so excited! So, Everyone each grab a boat that'll carry each four. Thunderlane: Rumble, Remember to stay close once we reach the Island. Rumble: I know, Thunderlane. Diamond Tiara: Okay, you two, Steady to oars. Snips: Gotcha. Snails: No problem, D.T. Stoke! Stoke! Stoke! Silver Spoon: Isn't this an amazing Island, Diamond? Diamond Tiara: I'll say it is. Rocko the Rockhopper: Alright, Hubie, Be on your guard, No telling who might be expecting us. Hubie: No prob, Rocko. Lord Rataxes: Look at it, Basil, The Island of Pangea, Soon the Treasure will be ours. Basil: Right you are, Your Rhiness. Kevin C. Cucumber: Cnidaria rex! I never seen anything like it. Carl: I know, Kevin, I'll never forget that island ever. Plankton: How's you circuit, Honey? Karen: So far it's picking up the right directions for the treasure. Plankton: That's good, Karen. Keep it coming. Later, As everyone is exploring the island. Mickey Mouse: Okay, Sunset, What's it say on the map? Sunset Shimmer: According to the map, We just have to go east. Trixie: Right, Sunset. Patrick, Which way is east? Patrick Star: Let's see (looking at the Compass) That way, Trixie! (pointing at the wrong direction) Later. Carl: What just happened? Larry Lobster: I don't know, Carl, The map says we're suppose to go East. Patrick Star: Oh, East? I thought you said Weast. Mr. Krabs: Weast, What kind of compass are you reading lad? Patrick Star: This one, Sir. Mr. Krabs: That's west, Patrick. Patrick Star: Oops. Flatts Flounder: Remind me to kick your butt when we get to the treasure. Later, As everyone is going in the right direction. Arthur: We should reach the Treasure right about now. Shining Armor: You maybe right, Arthur. Plankton: We better keep going. Friar Lawrence: Wait a minute, Where're the girls!? Flash Sentry: I don't know, But they could be anywhere. Puffin: Not a problem, We'll find them, Come on, Let's keep looking. Whizzer: Right. Iago: I can see where this is going. Zazu: Indeed. Later, Mr. Krabs got separated with the others. Mr. Krabs: Oy, I hope me friends are okay, (As the Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton about to make his ambush) I just wanted to keep my...(looks back too late)... Fortune going. Then Mr. Krabs started looking back too late too many times until he saw the T-Rex Skeleton Dancing, But Mr. Krabs threw a rock at his legs before it collapse. Mr. Krabs: Dancing Dinosaur Bones, Nah! Then the T-Rex trapped Mr. Krabs inside his bony belly and then the Pen Gu Penguin tribe appeared out of nowhere. Mr. Krabs: (screams before he was knocked unconscious) That night, Mr. Krabs woke up and saw Jiminy, SpongeBob, Mickey and the whole crew all tide up on each pole. Mr. Krabs: What the Barnacle!? Rocko the Rockhopper: You had to find the wrong short cut, Didn't you, Bird Brain? Hubie: I just thought it would help us find the treasure. Pen Gu Chief: (Speaking Pen Gu Latin) Jean-Bob: Can someone please tell me which of you can translate? Duke Matthew: I can Translate, It's Pen Gu Latin. Pen Gu Chief: (Speaking Pen Gu Latin) Flora: What's the chief saying, Matthew? Duke Matthew: Whomever doesn't know the White Seal, Alicorn, Unicorn, Earth Pony or Pegasi Goddesses will be sacrificed. Duke Tai: That can't be good. Carl: I don't want be sacrificed, I'm too young to die! Flatts Flounder: Get a hold of yourself, Carl. Pen Gu Chief: (Speaking Pen Gu Latin) Boom Shaka Laka! Then the Pen Gu tribe begin to chant Boom Shaka Laka for the arrival of the Goddesses. Patrick Star: (as everyone stares at him) Boom Shakalakalaka Boom Shakalakalaka Boo... Sorry. Then the Brontosaurus appears caring the Goddesses's in the carriage box on it's back, Then out of the carriage were Princess Cadance, The Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie and Romeo's beloved Juliet then the chant ended. Romeo: Juliet? Juliet: Romeo! You're alright! Shining Armor: Twily, Cadance, Thank Goodness! Then the Pen Gu tribe released Mickey and the crew from the poles. Shining Armor: I was so worried, Are you alright? Princess Cadance: I'm fine and so is the baby. Jean Bob: At least we're all still in one peace. Kissy the Kissing Fish: Yeah, All in one peace. Speed: Looks like we made some new friends. Little Stringheart: We sure did, Speed. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225